


Balancing Eachother

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), husband T'challa, reader/T'Challa, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: ''’Husband, it is late. Why don’t you come to bed? Can this not wait until the morning?,’’ you rub one hand on his shoulder.T’Challa turns, presses a tender kiss to your hand before he goes back to his papers.‘’Baby.’’‘’My love, I would, but I can not. There is so much to get done before my meeting with the elders in tomorrow.’’‘’Your meeting with the elders is today. It is after midnight, T’Challa. Please, come get some rest.’’It’s always worried you how every little he takes care of himself sometimes. With a new baby on the way in six weeks, T’Challa has been trying to get as much work done as possible. He’s been working nearly around the clock, unable to attend your baby shower or sit with you threw doctor appointments. He’d come for about a half hour, then leave soon after to take care of business. And ti does not bother you that he takes care of Wakanda- it is what made you fall in love with the man in the first place. He takes care of you, his family, and Wakanda. He is a philanthropist and always puts others ahead of himself.Unfortunately, that often means that he takes  a backseat when it comes to taking care of himsel





	Balancing Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Mentions of Insecurity and Sleep Deprivation.

Warning- Mentions of Insecurity and Sleep Deprivation.

T’Challa Udaku is known for several things- being intelligent, being kind, being fair, being the Black Panther, and being king of Wakanda.  
What others are not aware of is the amount of time he spends perfecting things for Wakanda as much as he can. He works late hours, as many people do. However, this is the first time in a while he’s worked past midnight. You haven’t seen him much in the last two days, what with both of you trying to work on things before your baby girl or boy comes fairly soon.  
Which is why you find your husband elbows deep in paperwork late at night, we’ll pass the time where he should have been in your bedroom with you.  
‘’Husband, it is late. Why don’t you come to bed? Can this not wait until the morning?,’’ you rub one hand on his shoulder.   
T’Challa turns, presses a tender kiss to your hand before he goes back to his papers.  
‘’Baby.’’  
‘’My love, I would, but I can not. There is so much to get done before my meeting with the elders in tomorrow.’’  
‘’Your meeting with the elders is today. It is after midnight, T’Challa. Please, come get some rest.’’  
It’s always worried you how every little he takes care of himself sometimes. With a new baby on the way in six weeks, T’Challa has been trying to get as much work done as possible. He’s been working nearly around the clock, unable to attend your baby shower or sit with you threw doctor appointments. He’d come for about a half hour, then leave soon after to take care of business. And ti does not bother you that he takes care of Wakanda- it is what made you fall in love with the man in the first place. He takes care of you, his family, and Wakanda. He is a philanthropist and always puts others ahead of himself.  
Unfortunately, that often means that he takes a backseat when it comes to taking care of himself.  
He’d never let you do the same. When you were overworking yourself, trying to take care of the duties of being a queen, he would sit you down. Remove your crown. Run his hands over your hair. Whisper soothing words to you.  
‘’Baby, please. Come to bed. You will not be able to focus at the meeting, and that will affect whether or not the elders agree with you. It will effect how connected you will be. Do not forget that you must come with me later to interview potential volunteers to help with the outreach in California. ’’  
Your duties as queen have been piling up, too. You have a lot to get done before the baby comes. You’ve set up a small section of your and T’Challa’s large bedroom to be the nursery, with a crib and a changing table.   
‘’I can not. My love, you should go back to bed. The baby needs to rest, as do you. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Thirteen minutes, tops.’’  
You can see that there is no use in arguing with him. At least you’ve gotten him to agree to come to bed. Besides, once T’Challa sets his mind to something, it’s very hard to convince him otherwise.  
Which is how you find yourself waddling back to your room, climbing into bed, and cradling your stomach.  
‘’Daddy is going to be so grumpy in the morning,’’ you chuckle,talking to the baby that is growing inside of you, ‘’He works so hard. He’s a good man, I hope he knows that. He has a good heart. He already loves you, Kofi.’’  
‘’I thought that we agreed to name our daughter Nailah, Dalia, or Amari.’’  
You look to the door to see T’Challa. He is still clothed in his work clothes, but he glides to the dresser across from your bed, taking out a pair of pajamas and getting ready for bed.  
‘’We did, my love. But I do think we agreed on Kofi or Made for our little boy.’’  
‘’Are you still convinced that we are having a boy?’’  
‘’I am very convinced that we are having a boy.’’  
He laughs then, crawling into bed and snuggling close to you.  
‘’I love our little prince or princess. And I love my queen,’’ he tells you, pressing a kiss to your cheek, ‘’I am done with my work for tonight.’’  
‘’Good. You need to sleep, T’Challa,’’ you tell him, stroking a hand over his black curls as he snuggles even closer.  
There’s silence then, until he speaks: ‘’I am worried about being a dad.’’  
You nod, hum, press a kiss to his forehead, ‘’I am worried about being a mom.’’  
‘’I think this is why I have been so distant. I want to do as much as I can now so that I can be there for my baby. My dad… baba balanced being a kind and being a dad so gracefully.I only hope that I can handle the manthles of being king of Wakanda. Black Panther, and a dad half as well as he can.’’  
T’Challa is rarely insecure, but when he is, he doesn’t like to talk about it. Not until you’re alone, when you can truly be yourself and he can be himself. WHen his goofy side comes out. When he is allowed to be angry or sad or happy or any emotion without the weight and the eyes of the world upon him.  
You’re able to be just you and him between these four walls.  
Perhaps that’s why you spend the next two hours talking about your fears, your insecurities, your thoughts. Now, his legs are tangled with yours, his fingers are tangled with yours, his eyes are closed and he is snoring as he lays next to you.  
His papers lay forgotten as the king of Wakanda, the Black Panther, finally rests. He may protect Wakanda, but you protect him.  
And for now, he’s peaceful and everything is still and quiet around you.  
With that thought in mind, you drift off to sleep.  
He is amazed by you.  
T’Challa spends the first fifteen minutes after he wakes up watching you, his beautiful wife, sleep. The sunrise is streaming in through the window, bathing you in light that makes your skin glow. You are turned towards him, hand on your stomach and not a care in the world as you are still sunken in your slumber.  
He loves you.   
You are one of the best things that has ever happened to him. He knows that you say that to him, but he knows that he is indeed the lucky one. He has someone that looks out for him, as you do. Which is fantastic, because you are the only one that he tells everything. You are his rock, balancing him out when he can not do it for himself. And he does it for you, too. There have been many nights where he’s begged you to get some sleep, to put the pen down and clear away the papers and do the same with your thugs.   
There have been many mornings where you woke up and looked at him the way that he is now looking at you: with love, admiration, and attraction.  
Because you give and take, as does he, and it works. The media can say what they want, former friends can say what they want, everyone can say what they want. You balance him, and he balances you.  
Which is good.  
Because before he even put that ring on your finger, you knew that dating him and potentially marrying him would require some calculating as to how you would deal with different situations.  
You’re just glad that it has been working out so well. With a new baby on the way, you will be leaning on each other more and more and adding on to your duties.  
Lucky for you two, though, the odds definitely seem to be in your favor. 

I have three ideas I’d like to maybe write this weekend- either T’Challa and reader first fight, or T’Challa and Reader college fic, or T’Challa’s thoughts when the reader announces to him that she is pregnant. Please tell me what you think.  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any Marvel Characters or their fictional universes or worlds or countries or cities, they belong to their rightful and respectful owners.


End file.
